


Basé sur les Vraies Contradictions (FR Based on Real Contradictions)

by Bismuth_is_Underrated (Yuttis)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuttis/pseuds/Bismuth_is_Underrated
Summary: La traduction française d'histoire de worker's spatulaMerci beaucoup à mon lecteur bêta anonyme !





	1. Oya et Firat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Based on Real Contridictions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717442) by Worker's Spatula. 



BOSTON- le terminal E de l'aéroport international de Logan avait une foule de taille moyenne aux arrivées. Parmi la petite cohue de bostoniens, qui attendaient leurs proches, et les étudiants internationaux, qui attendaient leurs amies, cheveux noirs et yeux bleus cachés par un sweat à capuche, se tenait Oya.

La petite taille d'Oya la forçait à sauter toutes les deux secondes pour voir si Firat avait émergé avec sa valise. Le café d'Oya, déjà froid, débordait un peu avec chaque saut. Dans sa main droite Oya avait son portable, qu'elle regardait à chaque sauts, comme si chaque minute rapprochait l'avion du terminal

Avec un saut spécialement haut, elle lançait son café sur un couple blanc derrière elle.

-Fırat?

Elle criait, inconsciente du bruit derrière elle. Ses yeux allumaient quand elle croyait entendre celui qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

-Geliyorum, Oya, geliyorum!

Poussait à travers la foule, en ne faisant pas attention aux autres gens agacés dans le terminal, Oya sautait au-dessus des barreaux. Avec un saut très athlétique entre les bras de Firat, qui croulait sous le poids des valises qu'il transportait- et à ce moment-là, aussi sous les poids d'Oya.

-Tu es revenu ! Tu es revenu ! 

Hurlait-elle en prêchant elle-même sur son grand ami kurdes, la foule regardait sous choqué et agacé.

-Oui, je suis revenu

Firat rirait, en descendant Oya.

Oya prit tous les sacs de Firat et, avec une puissance surprenante, les tenait tous d'une main et traînait Firat avec elle avec son autre main.

-J'ai tant à te demander, tant de choses à te dire ! Lui dit-elle, excitée, en le raccompagnant vers la sortie.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la sortie, les roues de la valise de Firat sont passées sur le pied d'un vieil homme, aspergé de café.

-Oh, excusez-moi ! disait-elle en tirant Firat vers la sortie, ignorante le désagrément causé à l'homme, à ce moment-là et dans le passé. 

Des moments avaient passé, Oya et Firat avaient trouvé un chariot à bagages et mis la valise de Firat sur ce dernier, et ils prenaient une pause nicotine durement gagnée. 

-Eee, Yuki nerede peki?

Oya demandait, vraiment curieuse, en enlevant les cheveux de son visage pour qu'ils ne soient pas brûlés par la cigarette. Le départ de Firat du Japon était soudain et rien n'avait indiqué pour Oya que Yuki ne viendrait pas avec Firat.

Firat détourna le regard pendant quelques secondes, sans répondre. Oya le regardait tristement et se demandait pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Firat pris une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de livrer les mauvaises nouvelles. 

-Bitti o iş.

Les yeux gonflés, Oya interrogea son ami à toute allure, sans se donner elle-meme temps de pleurer entre ses questions:

-Sahi mi? Ya, Fırat, çok üzüldüm! İkiniz çok tatlıydınız birlikte! Noldu peki?

-Ee? Ne bekliyordun? Que, tu a pensé que nous allons vivre ensemble à Boston ?

-Mais, oui ! Pourquoi pas ?

-Regarde, nous sommes juste trop différents. 

-Ne anlamda? Farklılıktan kastın ne?

Firat commençait à perdre patience. Pourquoi Oya pense-t-elle qu'elle peut connaître tous les petits sentiments de Firat ? Il venait d'être déporté, traverser une rupture, avait un décalage horaire, et elle voulait les détails ?

-S'IL TE PLAÎT, ne parlons pas de Yuki maintenant ! 

Un larme a coulé sur la joue d'Oya

-Ya kusura bakma, Fırat, je voulais juste être là pour toi !

Firat fumait en silence, comme si les émotions d'Oya n'étaient rien pour lui.

-Où as-tu garé la voiture ? 

\---

LE TEMPS, C'EST AVANT, L'ENDROIT, C'EST DIFFÉRENT- Oya se réveillait à cause d'un bruit de frappe, doux et pourtant il faisait mal à la tête d'Oya. 

-Où ai-je garé la voiture ?

Elle se demandait, en jetant sa couverture pour voir sa mère sur sa porte. Elle avait l'air terrifiée mais parlait avec un voix qui était plein de fausses réassurances:

-Oya, uyan! Uyansana, kızım!

Sa mère disait doucement, comme jouer avec un chaton, ses yeux vastes et ses doigts pâles creusant dans son cuir chevelu. 

Oya bondit du lit et attrapa son ordinateur portable, en le claquant, avant de chercher sous son lit pour d'autres trucs nécessaires. 

-Oya! criait sa mère, voix craquante

-Kapıda bir kaç tane adam var, seninle konuşmak istiyorlarmış! Üzerine bir şeyler giyin de gidip onlarla bir konuş istersen!

Oya regardait sous son lit et voyait sa mère secouer la tête et pointer vers la fenêtre, en disant silencieusement:

-KAÇ! KAÇ!

Derrière la porte renforcé en métal de l'appartement arrivait la police

-POLİS! POLİS! HEMEN AÇIN ŞU KAPIYI! YOKSA KIRACAĞIZ!

-Tamam, Memur Bey! Mère d'Oya appelait, Bir saniye, yeni kalktık, üstümüz başımız müsait değil! Hemen açacağız ama, az bekleyin!

Oya forçait pour faire entrer son ordinateur portable, un petit téléphone graveur, un chargeur d'ordinateur et les carnets dans un sac déjà moyennement plein de papiers froissés, passeports et vêtements. En le portant sur l'épaule, elle a pris son téléphone civil de la commode. Elle sortait de dessous le lit, courait à la fenêtre de la salle de bains et commençait à juger la trajectoire de sa chute. 

Elle lança son portable normal à une bonne distance et soupirait de soulagement quand il frappa l'eau avec des éclaboussures visibles. En zippant son sac, elle resserrait les sangles et sautait vers la clôture qui séparait son bâtiment du bâtiment voisin.

Elle tomba d'une telle hauteur que ce qui semblait comme paru comme l'éternité, même si la tombée doit avoir duré quelques secondes. Quand elle tombait elle n'a pas vu la fenêtre où elle avait commencé ou la terre où elle allait finir. Le bruit du vent se fanait dans le silence. Le soleil de l'aube disparu. Il fallut une seconde pour Oya afin de comprendre qu'elle était arrivée au sol et se coucha dans un poubelle sale, tout son corps en peine à cause de l'impact

-AAAAAHHHHHH!

Elle criait le plus silencieux cri qu'elle pouvait, avant de rire d'un soulagement triomphant. Elle jetait un coup d'œil sur le bord de la poubelle pour vérifier, s'il n'y avait pas la police qui la recherchait.

Elle sortait son téléphone graveur et l'allumait.

-Où ai-je garé la voiture ?


	2. Pas Comportement Approuvé par le Parti

PROMENADE EN VOITURE DEPUIS L'AÉROPORT DE LOGAN- L'ambiance s'améliora significativement en conduisant, et alors que Firat refusait toujours de discuter de sa vie privée, la politique était un remplacement prêt pour une conversation personnelle

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies été déporté pour avoir combattu le fascisme au Japon ! 

Oya rit. Le visage de Firat se tordait en un sourire ironique. Oya s’arrêta au feu rouge d'une intersection vide, où elle ajouta :

-Mais ton conseiller va être furieuse.

-Dieu, ne me le rappelle pas, souffla Firat, je dois peut-être suivre ton exemple maintenant.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas changer ta thèse pour parler des États-Unis ? Cela marcherait-il même avec ton sujet ? 

Firat regardait fixement le portable d'Oya, qui contrôlait la musique dans la voiture. 

-Devons-nous écouter de la musique triste de fille turque hipster tout le temps ? 

-N'insulte pas ma musique, j'ai écouté les choses que tu écoutes, c'est littéralement des vieux hommes qui crient, ou "chantent" faux. 

-Allez, tu sais que j'écoute aussi les jeunes hommes qui chantent correctement la guerre de guérilla.

Oya gloussait et changea la musique pour du Mikail Aslan, en même temps que le feu devint vert. 

-C'est bon de te revoir ici, Firat.

-C'est bon d'être revenu. Ici, c’est probablement le deuxième meilleur lieu pour moi, pour le moment. Sauf au Kurdistan. Et je ne peux pas retourner là-bas. 

-Aucun de nous, ni toi ni moi, ne peut retourner dans ce pays,

Oya remarqua, en tournant sur l'autoroute. 

-Wallah, Firat dit, en tapotant ses doigts sur la musique. 

-Drôle que nous allons retourner dans différents pays que les pays d'où nous sommes venus, si nous retournerons un jour.

-Je suppose que nous avons fui différents pays aussi, dans un sens,

Oya constata, en sortant de l'autoroute dans une rue calme. Rempli des maisons fades de la Nouvelle-Angleterre, peintes dans les mêmes couleurs, se ressemblant totalement sauf la foule de compatriotes fumeurs sur le porche de la maison cible.

Oya éteignit la voiture et tourna pour regarder son ami. Physiquement, il n'avait pas changé. La même barbe noire de jais, les mêmes cheveux bouclés rouges, les mêmes énormes yeux bruns. Le même sens terrible de la mode, la même présence commandante. Mais il avait l'air fatigué, différent d'avant. Avant de partir pour le Japon, il était fatigué de se disputer avec les gens, en ce moment il était fatigué même sans une dispute, mais il ne lui dirait pas ce qui s'y était passé.

-Comment va ta famille, Firat ?

Oya demanda, en espérant avoir au moins un peu d’information de Firat, avant de l’exposer aux gens, et de les exposer à lui. 

Au début, Firat donna le même silence exaspérant. Mais après avoir agité la poignée de porte de la voiture pendant un moment, il répondit, comme rester silencieux et parler tous les deux étaient physiquement douloureux:

-Ma mère ne peut toujours pas prendre contact avec Ahmed. Elle est inquiète, évidemment.

-Tabii, canım

Firat parlait en regardant les fumeuses dehors, même s’il ne connaissait aucune de ces personnes. Comme si établir un contact visuel avec l'une de ses rares amies restantes dans la ville le forcerait à cacher sa vie.

-Elle croit qu'il fait la même chose qu'elle pensait que je faisais quand je l'appelais de l’autre côté de la frontière. Et, je le ne faisais pas, tu sais, j’avais juste besoin de ne pas faire face à des accusations.

-Oui, c’est sûr, pareil pour moi.

-C’est vrai, tu as échappé à cette perquisition.

-Ouih, Oya hocha la tête, nous sommes tous les deux terroristes et réfugiés. Bientôt, tout le monde le sera.

-En tous cas, je pense qu’elle a tort à ce sujet. Je veux dire, Ahmed n'a jamais été un politique comme moi, du moins, pas de la même manière. Mais ce n’est pas rassurant non plus, n’est-ce pas ? S’il disparaît, il y aurait beaucoup de raisons possibles..

Firat commençait à se sentir inconfortable avec ses pensées et mots, et se tourna pour faire face à Oya pour la première fois depuis l'aéroport.

-Kimin evine geldik?

-C’est la fête de Beren,

Oya expliqua, après l’avoir déjà dit par e-mail, au téléphone et en personne. Les yeux de Firat étaient vides, comme si elle parlait en allemand ou quelque chose.

-Tu ne sais pas Beren, elle est nouvelle. Études de femmes.

Le visage de Firat crispait, comme si Oya avait dit quelque chose de très désagréable:

-Türk mü bu Beren?

Oya rit froidement:

-Fırat’cığım, haberin olsun, ben de Türküm.

-Ya aman, öyle demek istemedim.

-Alors que veux-tu que je dise? Je ne connais pas bien sa politique, mais elle est pro-HDP.

-Ouih, beaucoup de gens le sont.

Oya commençait à perdre sa patience avec Firat :

-Que dirais-tu si, juste cette fois, tu rencontres une nouvelle personne et présumes qu'elle est décente, et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec elle, tu ne piques pas une crise ?

-Je ne pique pas de crises !

-Si, absolument, tu piques une crise tout le temps,

dit-elle catégoriquement, avec l'énergie d’une parente qui essaye de finir une dispute inutile avec un enfant.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Fira hurlait, comme s’il n'était pas la personne qui rendait les choses difficiles. Oya frotta son front, frustrée.

-Mais Firat, c’est vrai. Tu agis bien autour de moi ou d’Onur ou des gens comme ça, mais parfois tu dois accepter que les gens ne seront pas d'accord avec toi tous le temps, et ils ne seront pas soudainement d’accord avec toi si tu leur cries dessus.

-Je ne crie pas sur les gens.

-Promets-moi juste que tu seras gentil, Firat !

Les deux se turent et regardèrent par la fenêtre la maison où ils allaient entrer.

\---

DANS LA MAISON DE BEREN- Vers la puanteur humide de la maison pleine d'étudiants diplômés turcs, sous les lumières faibles, en essayant d'entendre ses propres pensées à travers la musique électronique prétentieuse qui retentissait d'un haut-parleur invisible dans la cuisine, la main dans l'eau glacée de la glacière de bières, Onur était là.

Son t-shirt sans manches ne le protégeait pas des intempéries, il faisait froid toute la journée. Mais le t-shirt aidait certainement à se fondre parmi les étudiants, tous les deux, les turcs et "étrangers". Il portait son "beau" jean, c'est-à-dire, le jean sans trous, au cas où il rencontrerait une fille. Et alors que c'est vrai qu'il rencontrait actuellement des filles quand il le portait, il avait rarement une raison d'enlever le jeans pour célébrer.

-Où sont les Heinekens ? Hiç mi kalmadı?

Onur murmura alors qu’il triait les bières dans la glacière. 

-Bois quelque chose autre, yoldaş.

Un voix derrière lui proféra, en portant un petit sourire narquois à travers l'air avec les mots.

Onur s’arrêta et regarda en haut, mais pas derrière lui. Etait-il de retour ? 

-Firat ?

Demanda-t-il , réticent de se retourner pour confirmer son soupçon. 

-Ouih, c'est moi, Tirko. Ta propagande communiste m'a manqué,

Venait la voix indubitable de son ami.

Oya regardait en souriant quand les deux hommes se ruèrent et s'heurtèrent dans une étreinte, tout barbe et cheveux non peignés. 

-Tu es de retour ! Tu es de retour !

Onur criait, en étreignant son ami aussi près qu'il le pouvait.

Firat sourit et ferma les yeux, comme s'il était étreint par un frère perdu depuis longtemps. C’est ce qui m’avait le manqué au Japon. Oya, Onur, les gens qui, malgré les différences, comprirent.

-Je suis de retour dans la vie,

dit-il doucement, en se retirant de l’étreinte.

-Et maintenant rien ne pourra l’emmener de nouveau,

Oya déclara dans sa meilleure voix de narrateur.

\---

LE PORCHE ARRIÈRE- Une peu plus tard, Oya et Firat se trouvaient sur le porche de derrière avec deux hommes istanbulites hipster, fumant une substance qu’ils ne pouvaient pas fumer sur le perron. A travers la porte venait une grande femme qui les dominait, ne vraiment en portant un jugement, ne vraiment approuvant. Ses lèvres minces ne souriaient ou ne sourcillaient pas et ses yeux étroits regardaient par-delà Firat et les autres hommes pour saluer Oya, sans mots.

-Oh, salut Beren ! C’est Firat. Firat, c’est Beren, cette fête se passe dans sa maison.

Firat convoqua toute sa force pour se lever de la chaise qui avait gracieusement écouté ses pensées pendant que les autres avaient gaspillé leur énergie en parlant avec les mots. En ce moment, il devait faire de même.

-Memnun oldum,

Dit-il, en tendant la main, et tentant un sourire confiant, que son état sapait probablement.

Beren regardait la main défoncée et fatiguée de l'invité de la maison pendant un seconde et se permit un sourire:

-Ben de çok memnun oldum.

Oya, flottant sur un joyeux nuage de fumée en elle, sourit d’un sourire plus vaste de cette soirée. Tout était bien. Tout le monde était agréable. Rien n'allait se tromper. Les flics n'étaient pas sur la porte. 

En se balançant devant l'hôte, Firat tenta de converser dans le turc bostonienne qu'il a toujours prêté serment qu'il détestait.

-Oya’dan duyduğuma göre Women’s Studies’deymişsin. Specific olarak neyi research ediyorsun?

Pour un spectateur sobre, il aurait été clair sur le visage de Beren qu'elle était en train de le dimensionner. Elle prena une gorgée lente de sa bière avant de répondre:

-Je fais une étude comparative sur le mouvement des femmes en Turquie, especialment a Gezi, avec le mouvement féministe en Tunisie depuis de printemps arabe. 

Firat gloussa à lui-même. Typique. Typique pour elle d'étudier ca. Il savait à ce moment qu'elle était tout ce qu'il connaissait déjà qu'elle était, avant même la connaître. Elle devait savoir qu'elle en savait si peu. 

-Intéressant. Je suis surpris que tu ne veux pas comparer le mouvement féministe turc avec le mouvement des femmes au Kurdistan.

Les deux fumeurs levèrent les yeux sur le dernier mot. Les yeux d'Oya grandirent en réalisant, puis de terreur. Firat allait le faire. Firat allait tout ruiner. À n'importe quelle seconde, ça allait commencer. 

-Intéressant que tu veux que je relis la politique turc et kurde comme ça. Oya m'a dit que tu veux l’indépendance, 

répondit Beren, sans manquer un battement. 

-Peut-être, sourit Firat, mais si nous sortons, j'espère que vous pouvez apprendre quelque chose de nous avant que nous partions. 

Oya, qui avait essayé de bouger depuis le mot "Kurdistan", finalement se débrouilla pour attraper Firat par le poignet. "Ne fais pas ça" croyait-elle qu'elle disait, même si ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Firat ne se tourna pas pour rencontrer son regard de plaidoirie. 

-Oui,

Disait Beren, en comprenant que le combat allait commencer et savourant l'opportunité de gagner contre cet homme arrogant qui était venu chez elle juste pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Si seulement nous pouvions rattraper le mouvement des femmes au Kurdistan, mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas d'oncle en prison qui peut dire aux femmes comment nous libérer comme les femmes au Kurdistan. Yazık be bize.

Oya sentait son corps tourner et dépasser Beren pour revenir dans la maison. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Quelqu'un devait aider. Onur aidarait. Onur arrêterait ça. Onur le ferait au moins partir.

-Onur? criait-elle à la foule, en ne le voyant nulle part, Onur! Fırat her şeyi mahvedecek! Onur?!


End file.
